In recent years, the progress of an image recognition technique has allowed recognition of various objects contained in images in which an image of a real space is captured, for example, with the positions and the postures of the objects. The object recognition technique has been utilized for, for example, a technique referred to as Augmented Reality (AR) including superimposing additional information onto the image of the real space, and then presenting the resultant image to a user and the like. As an example of the AR technique, Patent Literature 1 describes a technique including superimposing an image of a virtual object imitating a real object, such as furniture, onto an image of a real space, and then presenting the resultant image to thereby facilitate a trial of the arrangement of the furniture or the like.